Precious Glass
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: She is so fragile like glass that he just wants the best for her. 6996. One shot. For Frost190.


**Summary: She is so fragile like glass that he just wants the best for her. **

**Prompt Word: Glass**

**A/N: A 6996 one shot. I rarely write 6996, but why not give it a try huh?**

**Dedicating this to Frost190 since she really likes 6996.**

**I do not own KHR**

* * *

**Precious Glass**

by _deadly-chronicles_

* * *

She was so fragile.

Her tiny frame looked so brittle; her small soft hands looked so breakable; her white skin was so soft that blades could easily scar it. Her entire being was delicate.

She was so fragile, so delicate and Rokudo Mukuro noticed it.

They shared a body, and he saw how she bruised so easily- how purple marks covered her delicate white skin. He saw how her skin tore easily from battle and blood seeped out of her, tainting her porcelain skin. He saw all the scars she earned from battles- the red marks that looked so painful and made him twitched even when he was locked away deep in the heart of Vindice.

He knew how easy her body could crumble, and he hated to see her wounded every time she fought in his place. He hated to see the scars all over her delicate body, but despite all that, she continued on fighting. Why?

"_Kufu, my dear Nagi, you're injured again," he pulled her into his illusions once again._

"Mukuro-sama, how're you?" she would answer, avoiding the topic.

"_Do I sound fine to you, Nagi? My Nagi is injured again. I am not fine."_

Chrome blushed slightly. "But I'm fine Mukuro-sama. These wounds are nothing."

"_Nagi, why are you trying so hard?"_

The girl remained silent for a while before smiling, a smile so sweet that he wished he could be there and see it himself. "I'm trying hard for Mukuro-sama."

"_Why?"  
_

She clasped her two small hands together, and brought it nearer to her heart. She whispered those words, which made his heart ached at the heart of Vindice.

"Because Mukuro-sama… is precious to me…"

Those words were enough to make his heart beat faster at the heart of Vindice. Here he was locked deep within, devoid from any human interactions and touches, so how? How could she still make him feel like this when they're only communicating through their minds? How could she make him yearn to touch her when she was far from his grasp? How was she capable in making him feel something that he thought no longer existed?

He was confused, and being locked up, he had a lot of time to think of the answer, but he never found any. He never could find a reason of why that girl made him feel that way. All he knew was, he hated it when she got hurt. He hated it when she was in pain. He hated it when she cried.

Despite his constant reminder that she didn't have to get hurt for him, she continued fighting for him again and again, but she was so fragile that one day, he felt that enough was enough.

Being with him was causing her to get injured a lot. Being part of his gang meant that she would get hurt more. Hence, when he was released, Rokudo Mukuro did the only thing he felt was right. He drove her away. He kicked her out. He pushed her far away from him, hoping she would no longer get hurt.

That delicate body didn't deserve to feel pain. Her innocent self shouldn't see blood shed. She shouldn't be fighting. She was brittle. Such delicate being needs to be protected. He wants to protect her. He wants what's best for her, and to him, being far away from him would be the best for her.

The angel must not be near the devil. The devil would only hurt her more, and destroy the remaining innocence the angel had left. The devil would only corrupt this angel, and the pure light that she was emitting would then turn to darkness. The angel didn't belong in the darkness where the devil lurked. She was the angel and he was the devil. She couldn't be near him. It was wrong. She deserved better. She didn't deserve him. No, he didn't deserve such angel.

He saw her cry when she read his harsh note. Even though it pained, it was necessary. It was the best for her. Pushing her to them was the wisest choice. They- the Vongola would protect her. They would protect this delicate being. She was so fragile like glass, and he knew that being with him, this precious glass might break, but being with them, his precious glass would be protected.

His precious glass would be safe.

He told Sawada Tsunayoshi that he detested the current her, but deep inside, his heart was screaming otherwise. No, he must be harsh, he kept telling himself that. He must show her that he hated her, so that she wouldn't come running back to him, because if she did, he wouldn't be sure if he could let go of her again.

He left her with them, his mind telling him that it was for her own good.

However even when she was far away from him, he found himself constantly thinking about her. He found himself wondering how's she doing. He found himself worrying. One day he decided to check on her, and realized that she was sick.

He quietly checked up on her again and again. He frowned when her condition wasn't getting better. In fact, it was getting worse. He finally decided to appear before her, and forced her to tell him the truth. He had been supplying her illusionary organs so why did they fail again this time? He needed to know.

She looked shock to see him, and even though deep inside he was glad to see her up close, he put on a stern face, not wanting to give her false hope. He demanded the truth, and she told him the truth. His eyes widened slightly, but he soon faded away, leaving the girl alone on the bridge.

Even though he was in the middle of battle at that time, his thoughts were a mess, and most of his thoughts were about her. His precious glass was crumbling. Even after pushing her to them, his precious glass was still... unprotected.

Why didn't Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest realized her condition earlier?

Why was she still suffering alone?

Why was his precious glass still so brittle, even when she was somewhere safer?

And now, he silently watched over her as she say unconscious on the hospital bed. Again, she looked so brittle, so fragile, and it reminded him of the time when he first met her. However unlike that time where he just thought over her as a vessel, now she was something more. He still couldn't comprehend his own feeling, but he knew, this girl before him was more than just a vessel to him.

He watched her, his hands gently brushed her hair.

"Hold on, my dear Nagi... Hold on..." he whispered.

She moved slightly, her eyes still clamped shut, but she looked afraid.

"Mukuro-sama, I still want to be stronger... I don't want to die yet..." she murmured in her sleep.

He watched her fondly. Even in her sleep, she was thinking about him. He smiled slightly, knowing that her thoughts was filled with him, but his eyes were sad seeing her in state yet again.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You won't die yet, my dear Nagi... I'll make sure you won't..." he whispered into her ears.

Her expression eased and softened as though her nightmares disappeared. He brushed her hair again, and caressed her cheeks, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin. He withdrew his hands and walked away. He stopped and gave her one final glance.

She was so fragile like glass, and he just wanted the best for her, and now he knew why.

Because she was his precious glass.

His precious glass.

* * *

_**A/N: So the issue of Chrome's illusionary organs always bugged me. I mean in TYL, she learnt how to make her own organs, but in the Shimon-arc, she needs Mukuro help as evident when she nearly collapsed when Daemon cut their connection.**_

_** And now in the current arc, her illusionary organs are failing again. So does that mean Mukuro has cut all connection with her? Which I don't think so since he actually bothered to visit her. So why are her organs failing again?**_

_**It could only mean that there's another reason. Also Mukuro is like very cagey in this arc. The reason for him fighting, sometimes I got a feeling it got to do with Chrome, sometimes not. I guess now we'll just have to wait. ._.**_

_**Oh well, till next time. A multi-chapter 6996 is coming soon btw... if I'm not lazy to write it...**_


End file.
